


Криденс и Рождество в Париже

by Greenmusik



Series: Рождественский тур 2016-2017 на макусе [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Рождество застаёт Криденса в Париже. И не его одного.(на заявку р-7 на макусе)





	

**Author's Note:**

> да простит меня заказчик, потому что я перепутал всё, что только мог, включая традиции отмечания нг и рождества. (ну и хрен с ним, главное, чтобы детка был счастлив)

  
      Париж был невероятно прекрасен, даже прекраснее, чем на плакате парфюмерного магазина напротив церкви на углу Парк-авеню и Тридцать Четвёртой улицы. Здесь совсем не было снега, на аллеях и набережных торговали всякой всячиной и прогуливались красиво одетые мужчины и женщины — Криденс любовался ими издалека, не решаясь выходить на свет, потому что ему казалось, что как только люди увидят его, они сразу поймут. Наверное, именно потому он заметил Того Мужчину и Ту Женщину раньше, чем они увидели его. Та Женщина сияла радостной улыбкой, а Тот Мужчина крутил головой совсем как Криденс, когда только сошёл с корабля и отбежал от порта достаточно далеко, чтобы точно быть уверенным, что его никто не преследует. Им было тепло, потому что они, в отличие от Криденса, были сыты, и они несли пальто в свободных руках. Другие руки они соединили, и хотя для взрослых это было очень неприлично, но подобных соединённых рук было очень много на улицах Парижа, наверное, самого развратного города Старого Света, где даже не все целующиеся прямо на улицах люди носили обручальные кольца.  
      Криденс шёл за ними, стараясь держаться в тени зданий, но Та Женщина всё равно почувствовала что-то. Она остановилась, дёрнув за руку Того Мужчину, и принялась оглядываться по сторонам, что-то высматривая. Она не знала, не могла знать, что это он, и Она никогда не желала ему зла, но Криденс всё равно попятился и нырнул в ближайшую дверь. За дверью оказалось переполненное людьми и запахами кафе. Криденс различал в стоящем гаме отдельные французские слова, ароматы свежей выпечки, кофе и вина, которые постоянно преследовали его на улицах Парижа, и вдруг из дальнего угла донеслась знакомая английская речь. Родные звуки притягивали будто магнитом, и Криденс слишком поздно сообразил, что подошёл опасно близко к столику, за которым спиной к нему расположились двое мужчин, а напротив них, глядя прямо на Криденса, сидела красивая белокурая женщина в блестящем гладком платье, открывающем гораздо больше, чем прячущем. Женщина казалась знакомой и незнакомой одновременно, но совершенно неопасной. Её милая улыбка будто заворожила Криденса, и он шагнул ещё ближе, входя в круг света ярко горящей над столиком лампы.  
       — Ты совсем голодный, милый, — сказала женщина, и её улыбка стала печальной. — Иди сюда, тебе надо поесть горячего, пока ты совсем себя не измучил.  
      Криденс обошёл сидящих перед ним мужчин, не отрывая взгляда от её глаз, и послушно опустился на свободный стул по правую руку от женщины. Та придвинула ему наполовину заполненную супницу, от которой поднимался ароматный пар, и вложила в руку ложку, отчего Криденс почувствовал себя совсем маленьким ребёнком.  
       — Кушай, мой хороший, — проворковала Красивая Женщина и погладила его по волосам.  
      Он не хотел набрасываться на еду, он умел есть аккуратно и медленно. Прилично. Не хуже манерных господ из высшего общества. Но суп так вкусно пах, а булка, будто сама прыгнувшая ему во вторую руку, была такой мягкой и сладкой, что Криденс чавкал как поросёнок, всасывая из ложки бульон и откусывая новый кусок до того, как успевал нормально прожевать предыдущий. Ему всё казалось, что его с кем-то спутали, что сейчас мужчины, сидящие напротив Красивой Женщины, поднимутся и вытолкают его из кафе, хорошенько поколотив, и поэтому он торопился съесть как можно больше.  
       — Не торопись, дорогой. Никто не отнимет у тебя то, что я даю, — будто прочитав его мысли ласково сказала Красивая Женщина. — Меня зовут Квини, милый. А как зовут тебя?  
       — Криденс? — вдруг услышал он мужской голос с мягким акцентом. — Ты же Криденс?  
      Медленно, будто против воли, Криденс поднял голову, ни на мгновение не переставая жевать, и встретился взглядом с Тем Мужчиной, стоящим прямо через стол. Рядом с ним стояла Та Женщина с удивлённой улыбкой на лице, а чуть ниже, сидя на стуле и глядя на Криденса так, будто не знает его, был мистер Грейвз: очень худой и с серыми, а не чёрными волосами, но Криденс узнал бы его любым, даже если бы тот перекрасился в рыжий и отпустил бороду. Красивая Женщина тоже предала его! Заманила супом и милой улыбкой. Она казалась такой доброй, но сидела за одним столом с мистером Грейвзом и читала мысли Криденса, как какая-нибудь ведьма.  
       — Нет, милый, нет! — воскликнула Красивая Женщина, но он почти не слышал её. Он помнил это чувство, эту боль. Знал, что может в любой момент взорваться чёрным вихрем, пугая всех людей вокруг, разрушая это красивое, шумное и вкусно пахнущее кафе.  
      И вдруг Красивая Женщина обняла его. Не как обнимала мама, сухо и отстранённо, только делая вид, будто обнимает, не так, как обнимал мистер Грейвз, совсем чуть-чуть, нажимая на плечи и склоняя его к себе, а так, как когда-то давно обнимала Криденса маленькая Модести — крепко-крепко вжимаясь в него всем телом и пряча лицо у него в груди. Темнота, пытающаяся вырваться на свободу, настороженно застыла, так и не выйдя из его глаз, и Криденс увидел. В тёмной пелене мистер Грейвз остался таким же, как и без неё. Очертания его лица не размывались, а силуэт не мерцал красным и белым, как тогда, когда Криденс нападал на него в Нью-Йорке.  
       — Это не тот человек, милый. Плохой колдун украл его лицо, но моя сестра и Ньют поймали плохого колдуна, и теперь он сидит глубоко-глубоко под землёй.  
      Криденс вздрогнул и попытался выпутаться из её объятий, потому что он тоже был плохим, был колдуном. Он чуть не убил Того Мужчину, он разрушил Нью-Йорк, он убил сенатора Шоу и маму. Он тоже должен сидеть глубоко под землёй, а не за столом парижского кафе. И Красивой Женщине не надо его обнимать, потому что он недостоин того, чтобы его обнимали по-настоящему.  
       — Ну что ты, милый? Быть волшебником совсем не плохо, а ты такой хороший мальчик, что просто не можешь быть плохим волшебником.  
      Она снова погладила его по волосам, и темнота окончательно отступила, сворачиваясь в самой глубине его неблагодарной души. Та Женщина всё так же стояла напротив него и смотрела на него так, будто он был потерявшимся щенком, а она — сукой, наконец-то его нашедшей, будто она специально приехала в Париж только для того, чтобы найти его, Криденса, а не отметить Рождество с Тем Мужчиной с мягким акцентом, с Красивой Женщиной, с мистером Грейвзом и… Криденс чуть-чуть повернулся, чтобы видеть второго сидящего за столом мужчину. Тот был такой же милый на вид, как Красивая Женщина, хотя и не такой красивый. Он походил на толстого чёрно-белого кота миссис Хиггинс, большого любителя сливок и куриных шей, и тоже выглядел совсем неопасно. Криденс подумал, что самый опасный за этим столом — он сам, поэтому он не должен бояться. И он перестал бояться.  
      Мистер Грейвз подвинулся ближе к Криденсу, чтобы Та Женщина и Тот Мужчина тоже сели за стол, но сначала Та Женщина обняла Криденса, крепко-крепко, совсем как Модести и Красивая женщина, а Тот Мужчина погладил его по волосам, и это было так же приятно, как когда его гладила Красивая Женщина. Криденс не очень понял, как они поместились все сразу за одним столом, где и для него-то места едва хватило, но стол будто стал больше, настолько больше, что на нём достало места не только их тарелкам и новой супнице, но и большой тарелке с жареной птицей, и миске с нарезанными свежими овощами, неизвестно откуда появившимися среди зимы, и странной вытянутой жёлто-апельсиновой штуке в ромбик и с пышным осоковым хвостом сверху. И даже большой миске со сладким компотом, от которого кружилась голова.  
      Уже совсем скоро Криденс называл Красивую Женщину «Квини», Ту Женщину — «Тина», Того Мужчину — «Ньют», мужчину, похожего на кота, — «Джейкоб». Только с мистером Грейвзом пока не очень хорошо получалось и Криденс постоянно путался, хотя старался изо всех сил. Имя у мистера Грейвза было длинное и одновременно мягкое и рычащее — «Пер-р-рсива~аль», как будто оно было отсюда, из Парижа, хотя сам мистер Грейвз утверждал, что так звали одного из древних английских рыцарей. Криденсу было смешно и тепло, и он постоянно повторял имя мистера Грейвза, чтобы привыкнуть и потому что оно ему нравилось, а мистер Грейвз улыбался почти так же красиво, как _Квини_ , и даже смеялся вместе с Криденсом. Плохой колдун, который носил лицо мистера Грейвза в Нью-Йорке, никогда не смеялся и не улыбался так красиво. А потом вдруг все в кафе начали поздравлять друг друга и обмениваться подарками, а посреди их стола появилась маленькая ёлка, под которой оказались такие же маленькие подарки, и они все: и Тина, и Джейкоб, и Ньют, и Квини, и Персиваль — тоже начали поздравлять друг друга и Криденса. Криденс смотрел, как целуются люди за соседними столиками, потом смотрел, как целуются Ньют с Тиной и Квини с Джейкобом, и очень сильно пожалел, что он или мистер Грейвз — не женщина, потому что тогда они бы тоже могли целоваться. И вдруг Квини перестала целоваться с Джейкобом и взмахнула рукой, указывая куда-то поверх головы Криденса. Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть туда, и мистер Грейвз тоже поднял голову, а потом поднял руку и схватил парящую прямо в воздухе веточку омелы и покачал головой.  
       — Вот же озорница, — строго сказал он и погрозил пальцем, но Квини не испугалась, а рассмеялась.  
       — Целуйтесь! — велела она, указывая на них вилкой, и Криденс тоже засмеялся, решив, что она шутит, и повернулся к мистеру Грейвзу, чтобы увидеть, как тот улыбается, но мистер Грейвз не улыбался. Он был очень серьёзен, когда обнял ладонями лицо Криденса и прижался горячими губами к его лбу, и Криденсу стало очень хорошо от этого прикосновения и захотелось, чтобы мистер Грейвз никогда-никогда не отпускал его лицо.  
       — Нет-нет-нет, — обиженно сказала Квини. — Целуйте его по-настоящему, иначе я больше никогда не буду заваривать вам чай.  
      Наверное, это было очень страшной угрозой, потому что мистер Грейвз тяжело вздохнул, отстранился на мгновение, чуть приподнял лицо Криденса за подбородок и коснулся губами его губ. Это было совсем лёгкое прикосновение и было совсем не по-настоящему, потому что они были в Париже, а в Париже люди целуются так, будто хотят съесть друг друга. Криденс подумал, что он не хочет, чтобы из-за него мистер Грейвз остался без чая, и услышал, как хихикнула Квини как раз перед тем, как он раскрыл рот и лизнул губы мистера Грейвза языком. Криденс столько раз видел, как целуются люди на аллеях и набережных Парижа, хотя, наверное, ему надо было отворачиваться, как учила Ма, но он видел и запомнил. У него просто не может не получиться! Он наклонил голову, чтобы было удобнее, обхватил мистера Грейвза за талию и затылок и изо всех сил притиснулся к его губам раскрытым ртом. Сначала он подумал, что делает что-то неправильно, потому что мистер Грейвз вдруг очень сильно напрягся, но потом Криденс перестал думать о чём-либо, кроме соскользнувшей ему на шею тёплой ладони, раскрывшихся навстречу его губам губ и касающегося его языка языка мисте… _Персиваля_. Где-то рядом слышали частые хлопки и кто-то голосом Квини считал им в такт «один», «два», «три», «четыре»… Но всё это было совсем неважно, потому что Криденс был в Париже, потому что было Рождество, потому что он по-настоящему целовался.  



End file.
